


Octophil Coulson

by TeddyLaCroix (ReadyPlayerZero)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Octopus!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyPlayerZero/pseuds/TeddyLaCroix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Coulson turning (back) into a Day Octopus (just a little!) from LinguisticJubilee's fantastically hilarious series, "The Cephalopod Who Loved Me." The series can be found on AO3 <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/46695">here</a>, and despite my general preference for long, serious, dramatic tales, this is hands-down one of my absolute favourite Phil/Clint stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octophil Coulson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinguisticJubilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Octopus Shawarma and Other Clues Clint Barton Has Lost Control of His Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825764) by [LinguisticJubilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/pseuds/LinguisticJubilee). 



> LinguisticJubilee, I lurked your profile and saw your blanket permission for fanart, so I took advantage of that. ;) Here's to writing a story I just can't get out of my head, and keep coming back to reread over and over again! ♥

**Author's Note:**

>  **Done:** 29 December 2013 on Adobe Photoshop 7.0.  
>  **deviantArt:** [[x](http://readyplayertwo.deviantart.com/art/Octophil-Coulson-423326719)]  
>  **Tumblr:** [[x](http://teddyvengers.tumblr.com/post/71656255592/octophil)]


End file.
